


Close Call

by FatalYaoi



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One Shot, S.T.A.R.S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalYaoi/pseuds/FatalYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The S.T.A.R.S team has a close call with one of their missions. What happens when Chris and Wesker's relationship gets pushed to the test?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Call

Chris was use to this, probably far too much than he should have been. It was the middle of the night, after all, and someone had rung his doorbell. The brunet really wasn't in the mood for this; Captain Wesker had been particularly hard on him all day and it was Jill's day off so he didn't have anyone to complain to. Chris and Wesker had a sort of agreement that only Jill knew about and Chris was about to fulfill the agreement… Again.

"I just got home, Wesker, I'm tired," Chris muttered after opening the door.

He was shirtless, his work pants hanging from his hips to show that he indeed just arrived home and was in the middle of getting undressed. The blond at the door was still fully clothed in his outfit, pair of sunglasses in place despite it being the middle of the night.

"It will be a short visit then," Wesker said, walking past Chris.

"Get out, Wesker," Chris commanded, turning on his heel, his hand still holding the door open as he looked at the blond who was already getting comfortable.

Chris's apartment was nice and new; The doorway led directly into the living room which was adjacent to the kitchen right across from where Chris stood. A hallway to the left of the doorway went to his bedroom and the bathroom that were both rather large. In fact, Chris didn't stay at home often simply because his apartment was too large for it just being him. True, Wesker came around often enough but he never stayed, no matter the hour, and it was only for their times together- it was never personal.

"I've had a long day too, Christopher. The faster we do this-"

"I said no, Wesker. Get out," Chris said, anger building in his words.

Wesker simply smirked.

"Angry, are we?" he taunted before sitting himself on Chris's couch.

"You think?" the brunet asked before slamming his front door. He walked into the living room, his eyes glistening with anger. "I know you can be a hard ass sometimes but today was just ridiculous. You treated me like a child who couldn't do anything and then you gave me countless things to do only to continuously yell at me and make me look terrible in front of the team. It was humiliating and unnecessary and you've really crossed the line so no, I won't let you fuck me. Now get out."

"You're angry simply from the way I treated you throughout the day? Chris-"

"Save it, Wesker. You did it to 'put me in my place' like you always do but I'm tired of it. My place isn't beneath you and the sooner you realize that, the sooner you'll have a real lover," Chris turned on his heel and began for his room. "Get out, Wesker," he muttered before slipping into his room and shutting the door.

He leaned against the door and waited for the receding footsteps and finally the closing of the front door. Chris sighed and pushed off the door, walking towards his bed in the center of the room.

Wesker treated him like an object and anytime Chris began feeling anything he shouldn't be or doing something he shouldn't do- Wesker would 'put him in his place'. In all honesty, Chris wasn't entirely sure what he'd done this time to push Wesker so far but he was sick of it. He wasn't a tool simply to be used for sex- their agreement was simply that, an agreement.

True, it was awkward at first and took Chris a few weeks to differentiate his Captain from his booty call but eventually it was done. There were times after they were finished that they would just laze about in bed talking absentmindedly and those were the times that confused Chris. The problem was, Wesker always somehow  _knew_  when Chris was suddenly questioning his feelings because that's when he pulls stunts like this- to show the brunet just where they stood.

But, to Chris's knowledge, he had absolutely no feelings for the man beyond that of their agreement.

It was well known to Wesker that Chris had moral issues with their arrangement and beyond that simply didn't like being taken advantage of so Chris knew that couldn't have been it- that was absolutely nothing new and, in some ways, Wesker understood where he was coming from.

Chris sighed and laid back on his bed, his eyes looking at the white blotched ceiling that he despised. He had sat here, night after night with Wesker. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they fucked but they were always civil. Even most of their fights were civil because Chris rarely got this angry and Wesker had a way of keeping Chris under control (something Chris wasn't very fond of).

It all felt so natural and yet so fake. Chris, quite literally, wasn't allowed to fall for Wesker. It happened over and over again but the blond always took those feelings away and now Chris didn't even know how he felt.

Two months and he had been on the emotional roller coaster of his life.

* * *

The next day was easier; Chris didn't have to go in for work and invited Jill over to chat (gossip). Jill wasn't exactly very pro-agreement but as Chris's friend, there wasn't much she could do besides support him. In fact, she wasn't much of a fan of Wesker. As a Captain, she respected him but as a person she was wary of him and made it very clear to Chris on a regular basis.

"I really hate the way he treats you," she said with a sharp sigh after Chris had finished explaining it to her.

"I know," he muttered quietly causing Jill to look at him with sympathy.

They were currently in his dining room that was connected through his kitchen. Jill had brought over pizza and they were only a few pieces into it by the time he was finished with his story.

"Have you ever thought of-"

"Yes, we've talked about stopping but neither of us have time for a real relationship and it's a really nice stress reliever," Chris muttered before taking a bite of his neglected piece of pizza.

"Well, if you haven't noticed- you two already act like you're in a relationship," Jill said causing Chris to eye her dangerously.

"What exactly makes you say that?" Chris asked accusingly, dropping his already ignored piece of pizza only for his arms to cross over his chest. Jill set hers down as well, wiping her fingers on a small napkin before continuing.

"You two spend massive amounts of time together-"

"We work together, that's a little hard to avoid when he's my boss," Chris shot back, interrupting her.

"Yes I realize that but I mean the extra little things," Jill responded with a shrug, causing Chris to give her a questionable look.

"Such as?"

"Like on duty, he always directs you to go in front of him."

"I'm a sharpshooter which means I get placed as Pointman a lot. That isn't any news, Jill."

"So how do you explain our last mission when we had to join teams and he still placed you in the same position? In fact-" Chris had opened him mouth to respond but she raised her voice, causing him to give up almost immediately, "-He does it every time we have to join teams, like he forgets that Forest is almost as good as you."

" _Almost_ , Jill. Wesker demands the best and that's the only reason he favors me in our missions," Chris spoke, almost dejectedly.

"Fine. What about all that extra time you two spend in the shooting range?"

"Most of the time, he's fucking me," Chris muttered causing Jill to gasp in surprise.

Yes, it was true she was well aware of their  _activities_ ; however Chris had never been so crude and direct to her before so it was rather shocking.

"Chris!"

"I'm sorry, Jill, but you seem to have this weird delusion that our Captain cares about anyone besides himself. What happened to you hating him?" Chris asked accusingly,

"I don't hate him, Chris, and I'm not trying to say that he cares about you. I'm just trying to say that you two act like a couple-"

"You still haven't completely explained a time that would prove that," Chris snapped, his arms flying into the air as he stood up and grabbed his paper plate holding half a piece of pizza. Jill followed him swiftly in the kitchen as she responded.

"One week ago."

Jill's words were surprisingly strong despite what she said. Chris dropped his unwanted food into the trash and turned around to look at the female brunet who had a hand on her hip and a smug smile on her lips.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Chris muttered, striding past her though very unsure of where he was going as he had turned into his living room with the woman at his heels.

"Chris, you can't just forget a close call like that. You were almost shot!"

"Again-  _Almost_ , Jill."

But despite his calm demeanor, it did scare him. It was a close call and, surprisingly, Wesker had saved him. However, Jill was talking about what happened  _after_  Wesker saved Chris and when Chris turned to look at her, he couldn't help but to remember.

_The team had to separate. Bravo was already going in through the back of the large factory and Alpha had entered through the front but the area was just too large. Unlike most of their missions, there were very few hostages due to the late hour so now all they had to do was find the small group. Security footage told the team the group was in a main office somewhere near the top of the building but they were vaguely familiar with the layout, after having to memorize a map that the police had supplied for them before entering the scene, and finding exactly where the place was located was proving to be difficult._

_Chris was, shockingly, put in front as the pointman which meant he traveled rather far ahead of his team, scoping out the area and, in general, keeping them safe. He stalked through the dark empty halls, quiet footsteps following distantly behind him as he quickly peeked into some of the various small offices that sat on either side of the hallway. He didn't have a flashlight and simply let his keen senses do most of the leading as he walked along before motioning for the rest of the team to hurry._

_Wesker was soon beside him followed by Jill and finally Joseph. The other part of Alpha was currently on the outside, giving Wesker information through his earpiece; Brad had hacked into the security footage and was giving them feedback on what was happening with the hostages; Barry had already supplied them with the needed weaponry and was on the roof of a nearby building trying to get a visual on the scene and the entirety of Bravo was currently following suit on the opposite side of the large building._

" _This place is huge," Jill muttered softly as she shined her flashlight down the three hallways that sat in front of them._

" _The staircase was to the right," Chris muttered, his shoulder pressing against the cold wall as he silently recalled the map they were only able to study for a few seconds._

" _Yes, I believe you're correct," his Captain agreed and Chris took this as a sign for him to continue. He signaled for them to wait until he got to the end of the hall where the closed door of the staircase sat before he motioned for them to follow. Jill immediately began picking the lock and soon, Chris had gone through, Wesker right behind him as he began up the stairs, Wesker watching the levels below them. After several floors, Brad informed Wesker they were on the right floor and Jill immediately began unlocking the floor's stairway door._

_Within minutes, the group found themselves pressed against another wall, scaling it carefully as they were just out of visual reach of the hostages; The last thing they wanted was for the hostages to begin reacting to seeing them. After Brad confirmed that the intruder was nowhere to be found in the room that the hostages were locked in, Barry suddenly sprang to life in Wesker's ear._

" _The ninth floor, I believe, Barry," Wesker muttered quietly into his earpiece. Barry responded and Wesker eyed Chris and Jill carefully before responding to Barry. "We'll take care of it."_

_At that point, there was no real need for an explanation. He nodded his head toward Joseph and Jill and nodded down the hallway where they came from. The female nodded and they began where they were directed, keeping low and out of sight. Wesker then turned to Chris and moved closer to him, his lips pressing to the brunette's left ear._

" _They are providing backup. Barry witnessed a figure just on the other side of the wall. Be careful, love," Wesker never used that word out of the bedroom, especially not at work. Chris widened his eyes in the darkness, his head turning towards the blond. Wesker nodded forward and Chris nodded quickly in response, still in a bit of shock. He stood up from his crouched position and peeked around the corner, seeing nothing in the darkness. He sighed silently and began forward, silently moving through the hall, his gun at his side as he snuck along the wall._

" _Don't move," an unknown accent suddenly spoke and he found himself face to face with the muzzle of a handgun. "Drop the gun," another order and Chris did so, his gun hitting with a small clatter on the floor. "Good. Now back up," Chris glanced behind him and realized Wesker was nowhere to be found before obeying the man, his hands immediately up in surrender as he slowly inched backwards._

" _Why are you doing this?"_

_Time. Chris had to buy time. He wasn't entirely sure how long it would take for the backup to realize he was in trouble and he had no idea where Wesker was but he had faith in them- if not one but the other._

" _Quiet. We have no interest in conversing with fake police officers," he snapped._

_Chris caught the slip up- 'we'._

_Through the darkness, Chris could barely see the man but he could clearly see messy blond hair and some sort of military suit. The man had a radio on his right breast and he turned his attention to it, his dark colorless eyes set on Chris at the end of his gun as he spoke._

" _I've found the intruder. He is of no importance, simply a bargaining man sent in by the police force," he stopped speaking and waited for a response. When none came, his eyes narrowed at Chris and he tried again, "Do you copy, Luke?"_

_No response._

" _Were you alone?" he asked Chris._

_A knife to the man's throat answered his question rather well in Chris's opinion._

" _He isn't and you've chosen the wrong person to take hostage, I'm afraid. Drop your gun, you will get nothing from killing him and your teammate is already in custody," Wesker spoke clearly, his voice a deathly command._

_Chris hardly ever heard that voice and right now probably wasn't the time but damn he loved it._

" _If I don't?"_

_Chris almost laughed, he'd never heard anyone challenge Wesker; The blond had this aura about him that screamed 'do not challenge' but this guy clearly didn't feel it. Even being at the wrong end of this guy's gun, Chris couldn't help feel completely safe with Wesker there._

" _Do you really want to chance that?"_

_Okay, Chris had never heard_ _**that** _ _voice and it was suddenly obvious why. Wesker wasn't accustom to being challenged and that set a whole new level that Chris nor anyone else on S.T.A.R.S had ever gotten to._

" _I would drop the gun if I were you!" Jill's voice echoed through the hallway and a flashlight was suddenly shining on the assailant's face. He closed his eyes to avoid the light and Chris, quite simply, knocked the gun from his grip and Wesker took him down._

_Jill and Joseph took over, allowing Wesker to tend to Chris. The brunet watched Joseph stand up, handcuffs now secured around the assailant's wrists as he was pulled to his feet. Jill followed him out and Chris turned to Wesker, smiling up at him._

" _Thanks for that," he said quietly. "I mean I knew you had some sort of plan so I wasn't-"_

_Chris had never been cut off by a kiss before. Whenever he saw it in movies or shows, he always felt almost internally insulted, believing that if he was in the same position that he would be terribly angry for being interrupted but he was clearly wrong. It was an utterly amazing feeling as if words were completely unneeded and all that_ _**was** _ _needed was the two of them being together._

_Wesker soon had Chris against the wall, their bodies pressed gently together in a passionate and, hopefully, never ending kiss. Wesker had one hand around Chris's waist while Chris's hands were on Wesker's shoulders, grasping onto his clothing in a way to pull him closer._

" _Chris, the ho- oh," Jill's interruption didn't stop them and she silently turned on her heel and stopped Joseph from following into her mistake. Instead, she just guided him back outside where the rest of the team sat and waited for them to finish._

"I had backup. I knew if Wesker wasn't up to something then you and Joseph would be," Chris argued. They were now sitting on his couch; Chris had his elbows digging into his thighs while his head sat in his palms and Jill sat beside him, her legs crossed with her arms comfortably setting on her knees.

"Except for the fact that Frost and I were in a completely different part of the floor so there was no way we could have helped so your only hope was Wesker and he came through wonderfully, apparently," she added with a smile and Chris eyed her from between his fingers. "I've never seen him show any sort of affection at work- especially on a mission. It's just a bit strange, don't you think? I mean, what if it had been Joseph to walk around that corner except for me?"

"Yes, I know it was dangerous which is why I'm so damn confused. Why would he do it if it risked so much of.. Well.. Everything?"

"Are you really that stupid?" Jill asked causing Chris to look at her in disbelief. "Seriously, Chris. You aren't going to be that thick, are you?"

"Oh, you see something I don't, do you?"

"Yes, Chris! Yes, I do! And you're completely ignoring the fact that Wesker has f-"

The doorbell cut her off and she sighed angrily.

"Are you expecting anyone?" she asked quietly and Chris shook his head. "Well, answer it then," she muttered and Chris sighed and stood to obey. "Just get rid of them," she added quickly before he opened the door.

"Get rid of me? Well then, I certainly feel welcomed, Miss Valentine," the blonde's voice made both Jill and Chris freeze as both brunettes simply stared at him.

"I-I'm sorry, sir, I didn't realize-" Wesker's chuckling caused her to stop speaking and smile in return despite Chris's still very shocked position in the doorway.

"May I come in?" Wesker asked, eyeing the shocked brunet.

"I really don't think-"

"Chris, don't be that way," Jill snapped and Chris turned quickly to give her a look that the female was certain he learned from Wesker.

"Thank you, Jill," Wesker walked in, slipping past Chris who took up most of the doorway. "I'm sorry to interrupt-"

"I'm sure you are," Chris muttered as he shut the door. Wesker smirked and glanced at him before sitting in a small loveseat that sat beside the couch.

"-but I'm here to speak about yesterday," Wesker continued as Chris returned to his seat beside Jill.

"Oh, then I should leave," Jill stood up suddenly and Chris grabbed her wrist softly, looking up at her desperately.

"No, you should stay," Chris said sternly though his eyes clearly betrayed his words.

"Chris-" Jill spoke softly. "Come on, walk me to the door," Chris frowned and obeyed, releasing her before standing as well. He guided her to the door, Wesker simply watching quietly as the brunet opened it and she leaned into his ear. "Everything will be fine. Try to get him to open up a little and try not to be so thick. He has feelings. Go with it, Chris," she whispered almost soundlessly. She leaned back, smiled, waved to Wesker and vanished leaving a very confused and suddenly rather nervous Chris behind.

He sighed and closed the door, turning to look at Wesker who's smirk had yet to fade as they stared at each other.

"S-So. What do you want now that you've chased Jill out?"

"I truly didn't mean to interrupt your little gossiping session," Wesker teased and Chris scowled at him. "Oh, you're still angry at me. Very well," the blond sighed and sat back.

"Of course I am. I want an explanation for how I was treated yesterday and I have yet to get one!"

"Because you've yet to ask," Wesker spoke simply and despite the soft tone, it seemed to anger Chris.

"I'M ASKING NOW!" he shouted before crossing his arms over his chest with an angry huff.

"I won't lie, it's rather difficult to say," Wesker muttered as he stood and began walking towards the angry brunet. "I'm a bit ashamed, as well," he admitted, his English accent suddenly more noticeable through his quiet words. "The team has been in several similar positions but it's never been you, Chris. You've never been the one in danger," he muttered as he stopped directly in front of Chris. Wesker was slightly taller than Chris so the brunet was now looking up at Wesker, their eyes never breaking contact as Wesker spoke.

"You're talking about last week," Chris spoke in realization.

"I am."

"You had the upper hand, I wasn't in any real-" Chris's arms had dropped to his sides as his anger was draining.

"You were, Chris. That man had nothing to lose and he had a gun to the head of a S.T.A.R.S member," Wesker explained sternly but quietly.

"He didn't know I was S.T.A.R.S. He assumed I was just there to bargain with him, sent in by the police because he found me alone."

"Which is why the moment I showed up, he realized you weren't part of the police force. I'm assuming he realized that the police force wouldn't send someone in armed to bargain with them at that moment and even through the darkness, he could see we weren't wearing police uniforms. I could see it clearly running through his head, he was willing to take one of us down with him and you were at the end of his gun, Chris."

"Alright but nothing happened and that still doesn't explain why you treated me like shit yesterday," Chris said, anger rising near the end of his sentence.

"It does, Chris. You just don't see it."

Chris stared into Wesker's eyes, searching for an answer there but when none came, he realized Jill was right. He wasn't seeing clearly and he had to stop letting his anger get in the way if he was going to understand anything. He took a deep breath but didn't pull his gaze from Wesker as he spoke.

"D-Do you have feelings for me?" he asked slowly.

If Jill was wrong, Chris would kill her and that was the only thing running through his very nervous mind.

If Wesker was surprised by Chris's understanding, he didn't show it. Wesker gave a small and simple nod; He said nothing and two of them simply stared at each other for a long few minutes.

"After all those times that I-"

"I realize that which explains my behavior yesterday. My plan was-"

"It's pretty clear," Chris muttered rather emotionlessly. "You wanted me to push you away so that your feelings would go away, just like mine should have done when the situation was reversed. Last night was suppose to be your finishing move. You wanted to make sure I was angry with you-"

"No. Last night wasn't part of it. I was going to tell you and explain myself but-"

"Instead, you tried playing it off as if it was my fault. You made me believe I had done something wrong in your twisted little way of-"

"I'm sorry, Chris!" Wesker rarely allowed his voice to go above a demanding but calm demeanor so his frantic yell of an apology actually shocked Chris. "It was my own denial that pushed it. I wanted to arrive here before Miss Valentine-"

"Jill? Why did you want to get here before Jill?"

"She's a bit too smart for her own good," Wesker whispered and Chris's exhale turned into a quiet snort of laughter.

"She figured it all out and you didn't want her to tell me," Chris said with a sigh. "You wanted to explain it yourself." Wesker gave another nod and the two men sat in silence a bit longer as Chris processed the new information. "So, what now?" Chris now had his gaze on the floor; It was the first time their eye connection had been broken and Chris simply didn't want to look at the man as he told the brunet why they couldn't be together.

Instead, Wesker stepped a half-step closer so their bodies were almost pressed together. This made Chris look up at him again, uncertainty in his eyes as Wesker smirked.

"What do you want, love?"

"That's kind of a stupid question, isn't it?" Chris asked causing Wesker to chuckle.

"I don't read minds, Christopher."

"Ugh, I hate it when you call me that," Chris muttered and Wesker sighed.

"Stop changing the subject. If it's 'no' then just say it," Wesker spoke seriously and Chris quickly reached a hand to the back of Wesker's neck to pull them together, their lips connecting a bit sloppily as Wesker certainly wasn't expecting it. The blond quickly recovered and they were soon engaged in a passionate kiss that was unlike any the two had shared.

Their kisses were usually chaste and filled with lust with a definite fueling of sex either before or during. Now, their touches were sensual but still theirs and their bodies were pressed together but merely to feel closer together rather than to rub against each other; The kiss was new yet Chris had experienced it only once before- just a week ago, he was kissed in almost this exact same way when Wesker realized he had almost lost Chris and the brunet simply loved it.

"Does that answer your question?" Chris asked, moments after hesitantly pulling from the kiss for air.

"A bit. It could use some clarification," Wesker answered, his smirk returning as Chris gave a breathy chuckle.

"I want you, dumb ass," Chris said flatly causing Wesker to chuckle.

"We'll have to work on that nickname, Love."


End file.
